Warm Ice
by Warriorofthewind123
Summary: Hiccup is recently having weird dreams about a strange boy named Jack Frost, and during a stroll he founds a powerful orb, which brings the two youngmen closer. Little they know that this is going to turn into a story of love, sacrifice and tragedy.
1. Hiccup

Hiccup

Hiccup woke up in the middle of the night. He saw it again. White and beautiful hair, big blue eyes with a snowflake pattern, colorless cool lips and a soft, thin, pale naked body as cold as ice. It looked like a boy, probably with the same age as Hiccup, but he never saw someone like that. All the men he saw until then were robust, with a rude posture and with ginger or brown hair. The strangest wasn't the boy itself, but the desire Hiccup had for him.

_Why did this start all of sudden? I have never had these dreams. Maybe the moon is trying to tell me something. What is the reason behind this dream? I've never seen him in my life, and I don't think he is from here, with that body, and those clothes… And is he with a wooden staff? I guess worrying about it won't do much; all I can do now is to wait and see. Maybe it is just a dream that keeps repeating itself but with no particular reason._

He then tried to return to his peaceful sleep, but he couldn't. That image, that naked body was burned in his memory. It didn't matter how much he tried to forget, he couldn't do it. It was always there. A delicate, thin, cold silhouette standing in the white sky covered by tiny snowflakes that, for some reason, he couldn't see the details.

The sun raised and the earth was covered by a golden light. Unable to sleep, Hiccup put on his wooden leg and got up, with his half closed eyes, heading for the dining table. On his way Toothless woke up and followed him.

-Hi there, Toothless.

-Urahhh…

- What do you want today for breakfast?

Toothless, with a slow movement pointed to a bowl full of fish. Hiccup picked up a fish from it and threw it to Toothless mouth. Hiccup decided only to eat an apple. After that, along with Toothless he went to take a stroll on the forest.

_It is good to see that the people from the village are living peacefully with the dragons; the times in which we fought them were terrible, dark times. The people were always worried about dragon attacks; no one could sleep peacefully, the men were always building weapons, the women holding their children hiding in their houses, the lives which were lost. At least we have surpassed those awful times._

The birds sang a happy but somehow melancholic song; the leaves were flying silently in the sky as the wind whispered his secrets. The silence was broken by Hiccup's and Toothless footsteps. Hiccup still couldn't walk as good as when he had his leg; after all it has only been only one month since he lost it. After walking about 30 minutes on the woods, Hiccup noticed something strange, a shining orb made of glass lying down in the ground near an old and tall tree.

_Don't tell me…it is! It can only be it! The orb of profound happiness! I thought it was only a legend_! _But it exists! The orb which can summon the person you truly love by your side! But I have to be careful; I have to choose the right time and the right person to use it because it only works one time, after the summoning the orb destroys itself._

Hiccup picked up the orb, and stored it in his pocket while the penetrating gaze of Toothless trespassed the same. They stayed there for a while, resting under the son, catching some fish lying on the green, fresh grass.

Then, after catching a somehow good amount of fish, the rushed back, trough the same path in which they found that unusually beautiful place.

The night has fallen, the clouds cried slight tears of despair and sadness, as the island was covered by the shining reflection of the moon on the teardrops moved by the merciless wind, the cry of the cicadas broke the silence, but all this sadness and melancholy was ignored by the habitants of the island which slept happily on their houses.

However Hiccup didn't witness the same spiritual peace as the others. The limitless thoughts stabbed his mind, he couldn't ignore them, nor run away from them; they just kept tearing apart his mind over and over, as a pair of blades regretless destroying his soul until it turned into lifeless dust. Lying down in his bed he tried to eradicate all this thoughts, but he just couldn't, they were too powerful.

_First these dreams, now this artifact…Moon, what are you trying to tell me? Please just give a clue…I don't know what to do…_

But before he noticed, he fell gently in a deep sleep. As the time passed, words started to form in his expressionless mouth.

-Urmm…J…Jack…Frost.

In that moment, the orb started shining intensely and with the sound of a thunder it opened some kind of portal and from there got off a thin boy, a cold body, covered by the blow of the northern gods, hiding behind a blue sweater, a confused face, blue and mysterious eyes that could trespass someone's body and soul, white hair made of sad and forgotten snow.

In that moment, Hiccup's eyes opened…


	2. Jack Frost

Jack Frost

The faint sun light is reflected in pieces of white snow, the tears of the forgotten memories of the sky. The children play happily in the lifeless pale ground, in which the flowers are dying under the merciless frozen water. Jack really enjoyed spending his days with children; he didn't have to worry about Pitch, or with his past or with who he is. But something was bothering him.

_What's wrong with me all these days? I don't sleep, but even so I dream. How is it possible? I'm not just spacing out, it is as if I stop belonging to this world, and venture to another one. And it is always about the same. A island covered by a green, fresh and full of hope trees, white, pure sand, the burning sun, the clear water and strange creatures tearing apart the sky. And a…boy…is mounting a creature as dark as night… flying along the fearless wind… Brown hair… a face full of life… big… green… eyes… a somehow slim body…and a wooden leg? It must be just my imagination. After all, such a thing could not exist. Maybe it is from a distant past. But such creatures are not in any historical fonts. Well, adults don't believe in the guardians as well, so, I guess I should not use this as an example. It must be nothing! I'll just forget this and continue whatever I'm doing._

The Jack took a deep breath and, with the wind, he flew from that white scenario. He had nowhere to go, he didn't want to go back to North's castle and he didn't have a house his own, so he just wondered in the air without any purpose drowned in thoughts. The fatal cold air could pierce yours and mine skin, but for him it was just a light breeze, and sad and melancholic breeze, without a home or destiny, it just wandered there, covered in frozen tears of solitude and despair.

Oh! Unfortunate boy! He passed right in top of the lake in which he died. As he saw the deadly and sadistic frozen lake and his old house, in which he lived happily with his family, tears came to his eyes. He tried to stop them, but the sadness was such, he didn't have a chance against them.

_I can't run away from it forever! I have to go in there and affront the phantoms of the past! Maybe that way this sadness will stop, the rain will stop, and a beautiful rainbow will appear in the sky. Only then I can find peace._

And so he did, he landed right in front of the house. The putrid wooden door barely stood up, she was all covered in scratches and the insects were slowly destroying the door. When he touched it, it fell on the brown snow covered by pieces of wood. He then, proceeded into the little house. The inside was dark, full of spider webs and had an awful smell. In every step, you could hear the floor screaming his lungs out which made the cockroaches run like scared cats to their black holes. By opening one brown wooden door, a little better conserved than the first one, he found the kitchen. It smelled worse than the entry hall, with was full of rotten fruit and vegetables, many ugly, fat flies were cutting the air and there were broken plates all over the place. Jack fell in the floor crying tears full of pain while remembering the happy times he had while eat together with his sister his father and mother.

_Why? ...Why won't the tears stop flowing? …Why?!...WHY?!_

And there he stood crying on the floor, the tears escaping through the holes on the floor, he didn't mind about the smell, the flies and the cockroaches, he just wanted to see his family member's faces, just one more time. Without any warning, some kind of magical portal appeared in the middle of the kitchen irradiating it with its pure and white light. When he looked at it, he suddenly found himself in another place, no, he was in the same place, but it was illuminated by the light of a candle, in a bowl in the middle of the table there was fresh fruit, in the table you could see three plates with also fresh vegetables in front of three people, a man, a woman and a little girl.

_Mom? Dad? Sis? Hey, I'm here. Look over here!_

But they couldn't hear him; after all they were just a memoir, so he just stayed silent and watched the scene. The three of them were sided in wooden chairs, the woman only cried, the girl sobbed, but the man had a red expression full of rage in his face.

-WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?! – said the man.

-WHY DIDN'T HELP HIM?!

-I…I…I didn't know what to do! - The little girl responded with her face wet by the tears.

-YOU'RE JUST A USELESS GIRL, WHO CAN'T EVEN PROCTECT HER OWN BROTHER!

-MY SON! GIVE HIM BACK! – said the woman sobbing with tears running in her face, while grabbing her daughter's arm.

-Mom stop it, you're hurting me, please.

-DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR MOTHER! DON'T YOU THINK SHE HAD ENOUGH SUFFERING?!

In that moment, a grey wolf jumped through the window breaking it in little pieces tearing the man's flesh with his claws, catching him by surprise. Then it, with his teeth, started chewing the man's abdomen, covering the floor with red, hot, mortal blood. He without any mercy started eating the man insides, giving him an awful and hurtful death. Then looked around, the woman and the girl were no longer there. So, the wolf silently walked around the house looking for them. In the bedroom, he finally heard something in the big closet. His eyes were now shining with the accomplishment of finding his prey. Without a warning, he jumped in the direction of the closet destroying its doors. There he found the two women with her eyes wide open bathed in fear. In a half a second he took a bite at the woman's face, piercing her flesh and her eyes, that before covered in tears, were now covered in blood while the two of them. Inside the closet he gave them a death full of gore, appreciating their as if they were a beautiful music to his ears. After the bloody opera, he left the destroyed house happily.

After seeing this, Jack screamed for their names, cursed the wolf, tried to take revenge but he couldn't after all, it was all a memory. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. What before he thought it could help him forget, only increased the pain he felt.

Suddenly, he found himself in another room, he had never seen before. It was a simple, but beautiful room, made of only wood, with a little desk full of papers, and a large bed. In the bed there was someone. The mysterious person woke up and then he saw brown hair and big, green eyes.


	3. That's because I felt sorry for you

Hiccup and Jack Frost

That's because I felt sorry for you

Hiccup opened his eyes and that's when he saw that cold silhouette standing there, right in front of him, but something was wrong, the boy's eyes were red and his hands trembled endlessly like if he had seen a ghost. Without thinking, Hiccup got up, and jumping with only one foot, he sprinted to him and gave him a warm and strong hug. Jack felt his warm body against his cold one. That made him feel a strong and powerful feel he had never felt before, in fact, if he was a human he would have blushed in such way that his face would turn bright red. Instead Hiccup felt his body freezing, but somehow he didn't want to get away from it, maybe the sadness and the solitude Jack felt attracted Hiccup. When he realized what he was doing, he jumped backwards falling in the floor with his back. They stood right there, looking at each other with an expression of surprise and embarrassment, for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Nobody knows; time seemed to have stopped in the moment they looked at each other's eyes illuminated by the light of the merciful, mysterious and loving moon.

After a moment, both of them came back to reality and realized in what kind of situation they were in and their actions.

-Who are you? What are you doing here? - began Hiccup.

-I should be the one to ask that!

-But you're the one who the one who entered someone else's room!

- And you hugged me all of sudden, without knowing me and without any point!

After hearing this, Hiccup blushed in such way that his face turn in an intense and bright red.

-W…well…that's because I felt sorry for you!

- Sorry for what?

- You looked cold and it looked like you cried and you were still in shock.

These words made Jack turn his back and open the door to get away from that place.

-Wait! - said Hiccup, again in impulse without rationalizing his actions.

-What is it now?!

-You don't have any place to go, right?

-How did you know that?

- I can tell by your appearance and clothes.

- And does it matter to you?

- If that's the case, you could stay here.

-Why do you bother?

Hiccup blushes a little bit.

-Well, like I said before I kind of feel sorry for you and if let you go I'll feel guilty.

-Fine.

His answer makes Hiccup feel his heart rhythm faster, he's starting to feel anxious, is it worry, or happiness?

He then proceeds to put on his wooden leg and takes out of the closet some blankets. Jack puzzled with that scene asks him:

-What are you doing?

-I think it's obvious; I'm preparing a place for you to sleep.

-Ermm…I don't sleep.

-WHAT?! YOU DON'T SLEEP?!

-No, after all I'm no longer a…WAIT! YOU CAN SEE ME?!

-Why the hell wouldn't I? If I couldn't see you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now and I would still be sleeping.

_I wonder how…Maybe I'll ask him if he believes in the guardians._

-So you believe in the guardians, right?

-Who?

-The guardians, the tooth fairy, Easter bunny and the others.

-I don't know who those guys are.

-But you believe in Jack Frost?

-I have no idea of who he is, either.

-So how can you see me?

-How couldn't I? You're right in front of me.

_There must be some reason for the fact that he can see me. Let's see…I was transported here by some kind of magic portal, I have no idea where I am or what year it is. Maybe he don't know us we haven't yet appeared, so I must be in the past, before the middle age, a time where there is no Pitch or guardians, and maybe he can see me, because in this time ignorance dominates people's mind's so that they don't base their attitudes in logic and science, that way he might not know who I am but he doesn't have any reason to not believe in me._

At first this was only Jack's hypothesis, but after a while it became a fact to him. So he decided to stay, sitting on the window, looking at the grey, mysterious moon. Hiccup took off his prosthesis and gently laid on his bed, covered by white as snow blankets. But his eyes were still opened looking at the strange boy cold like sad and lonely ice.

-Hey, I still haven't introduced to you. My name is Hiccup. And you're?

-Jack Frost, pleased to meet you, Hiccup – said without diverting his eyes from the moon.

The conversation died right there and the silent dominated it all, there was no wind, the birds weren't making a sound and the ocean was calm. In this melancholic picture, two souls found each other and without knowing it, they'll have to make the hardest decisions and will suffer like they never did just to be together.


	4. Eternity is a curse, not a blessing

note: sorry for taking so long it looks like I got too addicted to Tera online and Guild wars 2, but I hope you enjoy it. Eternity is a curse, not a blessing

The sun had revealed itself with a golden light that came across the green and fresh fields. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and by looking at the window he saw that white silhouette standing there looking at the greenish painting that island was, however he was not seeing anything, his mind was elsewhere traveling through the rivers of memory carried with endless feelings. The memory of his beloved ones death, the strange encounter,…It may seem a painful experience that no one would like to experience, but he was somehow grateful because that way, the pain that destroyed him inside died, he knew that his family was in a better place now, and a change of pace is always good.

Hiccup somehow couldn't stop looking; each second he passed watching gave him a feeling of calm and warmness he never felt before. I a split of second Jack turned his face and looked at him which made Hiccup blush like crazy.

_Keep it cool! It's not like you're in love with him!_ This though made Hiccup blush even more. He then recovered his posture and calmly said:

-So, do you want breakfast?

-Sorry, I don't eat.

-YOU DON'T EAT?! You don't eat, you don't sleep, what else don't you do?!

-Well, I don't die either.

-How can you not die?! Everyone dies!

-That's right, everyone dies. I'm already dead.

-YOU'RE WHAT?!

-I'm dead.

-How can you be talking to me if you're already dead? And how can I even see or touch you if you're already dead?

-That's because you believe in spirits which makes you see them, talk to them and even touch them. Otherwise you couldn't hear me, see me and if you bumped into me you would just pass through my body.

-Then how did you become like that?

Jack at first hesitated, he had never told his story to anybody but somehow he felt he could tell anything to this boy, there was somehow some kind of supernatural bond between them.

He told him everything, since describing his family to defeating pitch in a fight to save the children of the 21st Century. Sometimes he thought that Hiccup might have thought of him as some lunatic but as the story proceeded he could see Hiccup's serious face digesting every word he was saying.

At the end, Jack took a deep breath and calmly asked:

-Hard to believe, isn't it?

-Actually, in the way you said, it looks pretty real.

-Really? You actually believed in everything I told you?

-Yes, I have no reason not to.

After saying these words he started walking in the direction of the door.

-Where are you going?

-To take my daily walk in the forest, of course.

-Then I'll accompany you.

And together, followed by Toothless, they made their way into the dense forest.

They passed old and high trees covered in a green moss, strange plants with their spiral looking leafs and crossed ways with different and unique animals. The day was near its end when they reached the center of the forest. They both lost track of the time while walking and talking. However they had walked too much and Hiccup didn't know that part of the forest. They could have tried to find their way back but Hiccup feared they would get even deeper so he decided to ask Toothless to get back to the village through the air on its own (since he got hurt recently and if someone sited on top of him he could get worse) and call for help.

So the two of them, just sat there in the middle of the woods. Suddenly it started raining and luckily for them there was a cavern nearby, so they took shelter in that grey and silent place. They were both all wet with the freezing rain water, Jack couldn't tell the difference but Hiccup was trembling and his teeth couldn't stop bumping each other. Jack, commoved by the scene got near him and held him in his arms, however, by Hiccup's reaction he remembered that he was cold as ice so he started get away from him.

-No, don't!

-But I can freeze to death.

-Even so I don't care; I just want to be held in your arms!

Somehow Jack couldn't refuse and once again he held him in his cold and pale arms. They started to feel a strong desire and their bodies were covered in lust. At first they just looked into each other's eyes but then their faces started to get closer and closer and bumped with a deep French kiss. But that wasn't enough to satisfy their desire. Lying in the monotonous grey ground, Jack on top of Hiccup, both started stripping each other and Jack slowly penetrated Hiccup. Feeling the cold inside him made it feel even better which gave a bigger pleasure. After their desires satisfied both of them fell asleep while embracing each other.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and he saw a huge and robust silhouette and then he understood it was his father's. His face had a tense expression and his eyes were covered in rage. At first Hiccup didn't understand what was going on but by looking at Jack he understood it all.

-Wait, dad! It's not what you think it is!

-YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TO BREAK OUR FAMILY'S HONOUR?!

And before Hiccup could say anything in his defense, Hiccup's father's spear trespassed his stomach which made Hiccup scream in terror and pain. Awaken by Hiccup's scream Jack stood up and Hiccup's naked body covered in blood trespassed by his father's spear. With a scream of rage Jack pierced the big man's flesh with one thousand ice shards until he was cut into pieces.

Jack tried to speak to Hiccup but he was already dead. He wanted to die, but he couldn't. He was doomed to wander in hearth for eternity and to see everyone he loved die.


End file.
